Fear Not The Dark
by Calimetaure
Summary: [ON HOLD INDEFINITELY] ::WKxSM:: The Dark Kingdom allies itself with Takatori Reiji. When Aya was still Ran he knew Makoto. Now she's caught up in their battle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
It was finally time to close down Koneko no Sumu Ie. Youji was given the duty of closing the   
metal gates over the windows, Omi the task of sweeping, Ken the chore of making sure all displays   
were watered and inside the shop, and Aya the job of making coffee for the rest.   
"Maaaan!" Youji groaned as he stood and stretched, "Today was a busy day, ne?"   
"Hai," Omi returned cheerfully from the corner where he swept, "Demo, business is good.   
We haven't been getting a lot lately, so we were due for a day like this."   
"Ah, Omi. Always worried about business," Ken sighed, running a hand through his bangs,   
"Manx wa doko ni imasu ka?"   
  
Aya did not say anything as he passed out the coffee, nothing unusual there, and Youji shrugged   
in his lazy manner, grinning.   
"Dunno. Perhaps this means no mission," he said happily.   
  
Just then a sharp rap sounded on the metal door, followed by two longer ones. Manx. The blonde   
man hung his head and sighed, running a hand through his long hair.   
"Or not," he said and stooped to lift the gate without spilling his drink and allowed the   
red haired woman to enter.   
  
Manx showed them the tape and they followed her into the mission room. There was an air about   
her that warned Youji not to take his flirting any farther. Persia's secretary slid the tape   
into the VCR and the Weiß members settled around to watch it, Omi and Ken taking the couch, Youji   
in his chair, and Aya leaning against the wall. Persia's silhouette flickered onto the screen.   
"Weiß. The situation is getting more desperate than can be expected. Takatori Reiji has   
gained an ally more powerful than any of us can imagine. He's sought and gained help from the   
Dark Kingdom, a kingdom of youma that survives by draining ningen of their life energy. As far as   
anyone knows there is only a single force that can stop the youma, a group of five girls. Manx   
has the only article we could find on them, and the end of this is some film of their fighting   
styles. Your new mission is to find the girl or girls you think will make the best assassins. Do   
what ever it takes to bring her or them back here, Takatori *must* be stopped. White Hunters of   
the dark, hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts."   
  
The tape clicked off, their mission had been given. Now there were two choices: Take it or Leave   
it. The Kritiker agent known as Manx could only hope that "Take It" would be the unanimous   
decision. The situation was serious and their decision could possibly affect the entire world.   
The red headed woman stood from her seat in the other chair and turned on the lights. She looked   
at all the Weiß members expectantly, and more than a little worried.   
"Saa?" she asked, sounding anxious.   
"Hold up, hold up," Youji interrupted, "You mean, we're asking a couple of girls in   
skimpy outfits who've never killed an actual person in their lives and probably still *have*   
morals, to come and join us as assassins? And they're not even over 18?"   
  
Manx resisted the urge to sigh, settling instead on leaning against the wall and closing her eyes   
briefly.   
"Hai. That about summarizes it."   
"You're crazy!"   
"Youji-kun, think about it. We obviously can't handle the youma. Humans, sure, but we're   
talking about something that you can't kill without a certain amount of magical powers. Even if   
they are found in young girls with short skirts."   
  
Everybody stared at Omi, who was blushing while staring at the newspaper clip that had been   
passed around.   
"Listen to this: 'Sailor Senshi, Guardian Angels or Mysterious Warriors? The Sailor   
Senshi are certainly a mystery to the people who are attacked. But at the same time they are   
guardians, protecting those who are defenseless to the strange series of explosions and recent   
jewel heists. Many civilians who own these stores, or had recently bought from them were attacked   
soon after. Many owe their existence to a group of five, seemingly young girls in sailor   
uniforms. "These girls appeared out of nowhere," said one witness, "The leader started to give an   
amazingly annoying speech, but the girl in red and the one in green stopped her and attacked."   
How they know where to be remains a mystery. No one has any leads as to the identities of these   
young protectors of our city, and the only clear photograph is of a rumored amazon, the girl in   
green, shown above. If anybody has information regarding anything having to do with these Sailor   
Senshi, please contact the news station'."   
  
Youji, still sulking about them all being under 18, sighed and dropped his head against the   
couch.   
"I suppose we really do need them. I'm in."   
"I'm in," added Ken, heading in the direction of the stairs.   
"Me too!" piped up Omi.   
"Aa," was all they got from Aya.   
"How will we even know if it's them?" Ken yawned.   
"Let me see the photo."   
  
Everyone whipped around to see Aya watching the TV on mute from the wall. The unofficial leader   
of Weiß had paused the screen on a fairly faint, but discernible image of the 'girl in green'   
that the newspaper had pointed out. She was in the middle of a snap kick, it appeared, and there   
was a ball of ... was that lightning? in her hand. Both the photo and video held the same image,   
though the one on film was a better quality.   
"This one. She looks like a friend of mine back when I used to work as a waiter. She was   
a part time chef, the youngest one we had there, if this is who I think it is."   
  
Now the others just stared in disbelief. Because of one girl, the icy Fujimiya Aya had just said   
more than he had with a gun pointed at his head.   
"Chotto matte ... kare o iu ... tomodachi? Fujimiya-Ore-Wa-Kori-Aya, tomodachi deshita?"   
Youji stage whispered to the other members of Weiß.   
  
Ken and Omi nodded in comical dumbness. Aya ignored them and continued studying the stilled   
image in front of him.   
  
  
Manx had now given Aya her undivided attention. Normally she would not have taken so much   
interest in one particular mission however, this girl could hold the fate of the entire world.   
Of course she had no way to know that, but she trusted Aya's instincts. He had been right more   
than once. She coughed lightly to make sure she had Aya's attention. He acknowledged it with a   
slight nod.   
"Aya, can you arrange a meeting with this girl who you think is Sailor Jupiter?" she   
asked, "And try to get her to bring a friend? She may be able to bring others to us."   
  
The red head nodded his consent; that was good enough for her.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Makoto let out a huge yawn, just barely getting her hand up in time to cover it. As usual, she   
had woken up extra early to get to school on time, only to remember that it was Sunday, and there   
was no school. Then, of course, the phone had decided to ring, banishing all thoughts of going   
back to sleep.   
"Moshi-moshi?"   
"Kino Makoto?"   
  
Makoto frowned a little. The person on the other end had a deep monotone, though familiar, but   
she could not place a name to the voice. However, it would not do to just hang up on the other   
person, so she spoke.   
"Hai, hanasu. Kimi wa dare desu ka?"   
"Fujimiya Ran desu."   
  
Fujimiya Ran. The word 'Waiter' came to mind when Makoto heard the name, but she could not quite   
place where she would know him from. Ran, orchid ... purple eyes ... the waiter with purple   
eyes!   
"Mochiron!" she grinned happily into the phone, even though he could not see her, "You're   
that waiter from the restaurant we used to work at! The only friendly one. Ran-kun! Took you long   
enough to call me. It's been almost two years."   
  
Aya smirked into his end of the phone. Judging from the happy sound of her voice, it would seem   
she did remember him. This was a definite advantage to his situation.   
"Hai, I'm the waiter. Gomen, I didn't mean to not call. I've been ... busy."   
"Wakatta. So have I. I tried your number once, but it'd been disconnected. Then I heard   
on the news about your father's company. Gomen nasai."   
  
Aya choked down the small lump in his throat. This was not the time nor the place from him to   
dig up old memories and get emotional about everything. This was a business call, though she did   
not know that.   
"Daijobu. ... If you don't have anything to do today, could you perhaps meet me for   
coffee? Where we used to go. If you don't feel comfortable, you can always bring a friend. I   
found your number among some things. I thought maybe we could get to know each other again."   
  
He snorted mentally, replaying his words to himself.   
  
  
Makoto checked her calendar, and saw she had nothing planned. It *was* odd to be called out of   
the blue by her old friend, she had to admit, but she *did* want to see him again.   
"Nan demo nai! I'll be by in say ... an hour? I'll see if Minako-chan or Rei-chan want to   
come, if that's OK with you."   
"Hai. That's fine."   
"It's a date, then. Ja matta ne."   
  
She hung up, imagining the surprised look that must be on Ran's face. She had always wanted to   
say that to him, even if it was just joking around, but she had also had a serious crush on him   
at one time. Then they had both resigned from their jobs before she could find out if he liked   
her.   
I still don't know where he went after that. And of course it meant off to fighting   
youma for me. she sighed mentally.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
An hour later saw Makoto standing outside the old coffee shop that she and Ran had frequented   
during their lunch breaks with other old friends. None of those old friends were here, however.   
That or she did not recognize them, and they probably did not recognize her. Minako had wanted   
to come, but had to back out because of an audition and Rei had to work over time while her   
grandfather was sick. And still there was no sign of Ran.   
"Ran wa doko? Mou ... It would seem he's just left me to stand here waiting for him," she   
sighed, checking her watch for a third time.   
"Iie, I didn't. I had a bit of trouble getting away from work. Gomen."   
  
Makoto jumped and spun around to face her old friend. At first she blinked. This surely could   
not be Fujimiya Ran! Ran was a sweet boy with equally sweet, and open, features and a laughing   
personality. He was also a bit clumsy at times, if she remembered correctly, but this man moved   
with an unnatural sort of grace. This young man in front of her was also a colder, hardened,   
less likable person, who did not seem to care about anything at all. Looking at him, Ran   
appeared to have been forced to grow up far too fast, for he could not be more than twenty.   
"Ran-san?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong.   
  
He nodded stiffly, and turned, pointing to their old usual booth. It was not lost on him that   
she did not address him as she used to, though he tried not to care. Had he really changed that   
much? It was a definite possibility.   
"Shall we sit?" he asked.   
Makoto mused   
as they walked to the booth and sat.   
  
She studied him for a second, debating whether or not to speak. Finally she chose.   
"Ne, Ran-san, what's with the random call? We haven't spoken in over two years."   
  
Aya blinked, not knowing where to start. He had not counted on her asking that question so soon.   
Luckily for him, he was saved by the waitress coming to take their orders.   
"Green tea, kudasai," Makoto ordered.   
"Green tea," he ordered as well.   
  
The waitress jotted the orders down and hurried off to get them. Makoto was silent a bit, still   
waiting for Aya to answer, but it became apparent that he did not want to. She smiled   
patronizingly and changed the subject for him.   
"Well then, how's life been? What have you been doing the past two years? How's   
Aya-chan?" she asked, drawing him away from her first question.   
  
Aya thanked the gods above. He really did not feel like trying to explain everything in a coffee   
shop, though talking about his past was not much easier. Anything was easier than trying to   
explain that she was needed, if she was Sailor Jupiter, to become an assassin for the sake of the   
world, however, so he was willing to talk.   
"Life has been ... difficult, to say the least. First otousan's company building   
exploded. Both he and okaasan died," he paused as his old friend reached across the table to   
clasp his wrist gently, "And in the explosion Aya-chan was hurt. She's now in the hospital in a   
coma."   
  
Makoto gasped slightly in horror. She had known about the explosion, it had been all over the   
news. But she had not known that Aya-chan was in the hospital, or even near the building area at   
the time.   
"Apparently, I was the only one who made it out of the explosion relatively unharmed. I   
know who did it, too, but I haven't been able to find him." he told   
himself,   
  
He did know who had blown up his father's building, and he was the only civilian who had made it   
out with little damage. He had also found the person who had done it: Schuldich. A member of   
the opponent group Schwartz. The waitress brought the drinks, set them in front of her   
customers, and hurried off again.   
"Now I work at a flower shop with three others. Kudou Youji, Hidaka Ken and Tsukiyono   
Omi. You'd like Omi, I think," Aya heard himself say, wanting to get off the topic.   
  
Makoto smiled gently. She knew a change in topic when she heard one, she used them a lot   
herself. However this time the topic was a pleasant one she could easily speak on.   
"I already know him, actually, and I do like him. He goes to my school, he seems rather   
nice. I have a few classes with him, though I've never really spoken to him. He's always   
surrounded by squealing girls, his fan club, so I can't get through. It's rather amusing,   
actually."   
  
Aya quirked an eyebrow, not surprised by this news. They each had a fan club of girls at Koneko,   
and all of them were school girls, so why shouldn't they be found at a school? He found himself   
mirroring her smile as well, however faint. He could not deny that he had grown something of a   
fondness for Omi, who was so much like his imouto with his genki air, though a Takatori.   
"Would you like to come back to the shop with me for a while? Omi will be there, and we   
could talk a bit more privately," he offered.   
  
He knew that Manx and the others would be there to question Makoto, and surprised himself in   
feeling the tugging of guilt at the corner of his mind.   
he reminded himself.   
  
Makoto smiled at him and nodded. They called the waitress over, asked for the check, paid and   
headed out.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Manx looked out the flower shop window for the umpteenth time in the past hour. She knew that   
she was being obsessive, but there was an undeniable sense of urgency that yelled at her to get   
this mission done. They were dealing with considerable un explored territory that only the   
Senshi could help with.   
"Aya wa doko ni imasu ka?" she asked impatiently, "He should have brought that girl with   
him ... 15 minutes ago! You don't think he scared her off, do you? This mission can't be taken   
lightly. If she's one of them ... "   
"Manx."   
  
The red headed secretary turned to look at Youji, quirking an eyebrow in annoyance.   
"Nani?"   
"Urasei. If Aya did get a hold of her, he'll bring her back. You know how seriously he   
takes his missions."   
  
Manx had to nod at that bit of logic. Aya probably threw himself into missions more than he   
should, because of his sister. He did have a tendency to go berserk whenever he saw Takatori,   
and just about hated anyone related to Takatori, with Omi being the only exception, which she   
still could not figure out, but he was definitely efficient. She sighed and turned to look out   
the window again, not expecting anything to have changed, and blinked. Twice. And once more for   
good measure. Aya walked with a girl who looked like she was part amazon and part of a gang.   
The girl was as tall as Ken, if not an inch shorter. She wore baggy, frayed jeans. Her top   
proclaimed her to be an "Angelic Demon" and her long red hair was held back in a high pony tail.   
"Anou ... here he comes," Manx said, sounding lame to even her own ears.   
  
Omi, Ken and Youji rushed to the windows to get a look, each well aware of the fact that they   
probably looked incredibly stupid to the outside population.   
"Boku no kamisama!" Omi nearly shouted.   
"Nani? Nani?!" Ken asked.   
"That's Mako-chan! She goes to my school. We've got a few classes together."   
  
~Owari, chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I am on a roll!!! So far all of my chapters are three pages long! (Yes, I realize this is verathetic, but you've noticed my chapters have a tendency to be short, ne?)  
Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 2  
  
All jaws in the room dropped to the floor. The amazon girl went to Omi's school and he spokbout her with respect, which meant she had to be smart, *and* was one of the Senshi? There  
*had* to be something strange going on here. The youngest assassin was pounced upon by both  
Youji and Manx.  
"Can you think of anything that might hint at her being Sailor Jupiter?" Manx askemmediately.  
  
Aya and Makoto were still a block away, and she was nearly going insane from lack of information.  
One would think that with stupid costumes like the ones they wore, someone would recognize a  
Senshi, but no one ever did. Yes, she knew that most of the fights happened at night, but shlso knew that people had better vision than that. Not only that, but what Persia knew, he woulot tell her. This of course was not unusual, but all the same it was very annoying.  
"Well ... she's exceptionally strong. She's on the kendo team, in the dance club, she'ery graceful ... " Omi paused, realized what he had said, and blushed to Youji's amusement, "And  
I think the gardening club too. She also has this funky ability to sense when a storm is coming.  
We have our lunch period together and she's usually on the roof, but the door's always lockehen I try to get up there. Soshite ... I'm not sure, but I think she has ESP."  
"Powers like someone in Schwartz would have. Or they would love to get their hands on ihey didn't have them already," Youji spat, now un-amused and suddenly angry.  
  
Ken spread his hands in a calming gesture and waved them up and down. He knew how much Youjated Schwartz, though it was never clear why, but there was know reason for him to hate a singlirl. He told the blond man as such.  
"Maa, maa. How could she have time to be an assassin, school girl *and* a Sailor Senshi?  
Nearly all the youma attacks have happened at night, around the time when we have our missions.  
Besides, when have you seen her with Schwartz, huh? Never. Not only that, but ESP is a one wahing. ESPers can only hear others' thoughts, they wouldn't be of much help to them."  
  
The blonde man just shrugged, not caring to bother with logic at the present time. He knew has being unreasonable, but Schwartz had done too much damage to his life, caused him too mucain.  
"You seem to be a bit too concerned with defending her, Ken," he snapped, "And how do  
*you* know so much about ESP, hmm?" there was a pause as Ken tried to reply to that, but coulot think of anything, "Exactly. I won't trust her until we have proof that she *is* who we thinhe is."  
"If you're going to be so damned difficult, we'll never get that proof, do you understanhis? So be your usual, womanizing self until we do," Manx hissed, anxiously.   
  
The blonde looked at his boss, shocked and curious.  
  
  
Persia's secretary usually did not get so involved either, because Persia would not allow her to.  
So why was this mission any different? The bells above the door chimed, alerting them to Aya'nd Makoto's entrance. The said girl looked around with a innocent kind of interested awe, noeally noticing the small crowd of others as she moved from row to row of various flowers.  
Apparently, she liked plants. Finally, she noticed them and offered a brilliant smile.  
"Your shop is great! Omi-san! Konnichiwa," she said, bowing slightly, "R-- Aya-san saiou worked here."  
  
Omi bowed back a bit, smiling at her.  
"Honto ni? He usually doesn't speak of us."  
"Ee? Saa, he never was a talker. Oh! You must be Ken-san and Youji-san. Yoroshiku onegahimasu," she bowed again, then looked at Manx, "I'm afraid he didn't say your name."  
"Watashi wa Manx desu, yoroshiku."   
"Yoroshiku," she replied, smiling in a way they had only seen Omi smile.  
  
It almost made Manx upset that she had to force her into this assassin business, knowing thahis girl was innocent. Almost. The future of the world was just a bit more important to her.  
Whatever the case, Youji seemed to be warming up to her a little. He did not look completelisgusted with her presence, at any rate. She studied Makoto as the girl talked with Omi abouomething or other in school.  
  
  
The red headed woman tore her gaze away from the young look-a-like and nodded to Ken, signalinhe start of the mission.  
"Oh, look at that! Lunch break is nearly over. Hopefully today will be a good businesay. Sumimasen, Makoto-san. You and Aya-kun can sit in the downstairs room and catch up on thast if you like," Ken said, smoothly running over his part.  
  
Youji slid right into his usual smooth talking mode, which he used with all the ladies.  
"Ee. And if he's not good company, I can always join you."  
  
Makoto laughed.  
"That's very kind," she started, "But ... it's always been my dream to own a flower shop.  
So maybe I could help in the store?"  
  
The others looked at each other, then at Manx. Each shrugged and nodded. This was an unexpecteevelopment, but they would work it to their advantage. Manx nodded once more, putting theilan into action.  
"Saa, I really must be going. Persia is expecting me. I'll contact you later tonight."  
"OK, Manx. Ja matte ne," Youji waved her out the door, winking like the playboy he was.  
  
Makoto was already moving among the isles of plants to the back where Omi was trying to savying plants. She even had the apron on. Ken, Omi and Aya, watched her, looked at each other,  
and shrugged. Youji scowled.  
"Someone should follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything to harm the plants," hnnounced.  
"Or to find out where our mission room is, ne, Yotan?" Ken quipped, heading over to thash register.  
"I'll check on her later," Aya stated, then turned and put on his apron.  
  
The blonde sighed.  
"I don't like this," he complained, "For all we know she's a spy for Schwartz and we'retting her have free run of the place."  
  
Ken and Omi rolled their eyes.  
"Oh come off it, Youji-kun. For one thing, we aren't giving her free run of the place anor another; she can't do anything to us. Just go back to work. I'm gonna make sure she hasn'one anything to my projects, though. Aya-kun, do you want to come?" the youngest assassin asked.  
"I do!" Youji jumped in, "I'm going to look after her personally."  
  
Again, Omi rolled his eyes, but did not say anything this time. Arguing with Youji was pointlesnce the older man had some crazy idea in mind. He and the blond man walked to the bacilently, a habit from training, and peered in. She was carefully picking at the plants,  
separating them into groups. Omi and Youji looked at each other and shrugged, what she did witlants was her business, just so long as she didn't kill them.  
Youji thought to himself.  
  
His attention was drawn back to the girl as she sat in a chair, sighed, and slumped over thable. Resting her chin on her crossed arms, Makoto stared off into nothing for a while beforhinking, out loud, to herself.  
"I don't get this at all. ... Out of the blue Ran-san calls me for no particular reason,  
or so he says, and drags me back here because he wants to talk. He never talks because he 'wants'  
to. Rei-chan's prediction has us all on edge ... Haruka-san and Michiru-san have felt it too ..."  
she paused and concentrated on the small window, "A storm is blowing in. ... And we're going te caught in the middle of it."  
  
Once again, now burrying her face in her arms, the girl sighed.  
"Manx ... you look so much like ... like me. Like my mother ... "  
"Okaasan?!" the two assassins hissed at each other, "Masaka!"  
  
They had not hissed low enough, because Makoto raised her head and began looking for the sourcf the voices. Omi and Youji slunk away before she could notice them.  
"I told you she could sense storms," the boy commented off handily, "'Ran' ... do yohink she meant Aya-kun?"  
  
The blond man just grunted and went back to his "work", sitting by the cash register and lookinretty. The fact that his face showed a mysterious musing expression just amounted to morelighted squeals from the girls. Aya glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Omi and Youjvery once in a while.  
he wondered, then firmly put a stop those thoughts, which were a distraction to the mission.  
  
Ken remained oblivious, as he often did.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally the day was over and Makoto was still at the shop. She leaned her forehead and righand against the huge picture window and stared at the street, watching the light rain fall.  
she curseentally.  
  
This was not really turning out how she had hoped it would. Aya had not spoken to her much all. He did not seem to talk to anyone, though. Youji had kept glaring at her back, and she hao idea why, because when she turned to face him, he would wink and smile like he was flirtinith her. Omi and Ken had just sort of stared at her and she was itching to ask if she haomething in her teeth. Sighing, the senshi of Jupiter lightly banged her now fisted right hangainst the glass.  
"I just don't get this!" she whispered, "Usagi-chan ... what should I do now?"  
"Makoto."  
  
She spun around. Aya stood behind her, that same dead expression on his face. It made her wano scream, to shake him and ask him what he had done with her friend Ran.  
"Ran--! ... Aya-san."  
"Come downstairs."  
"Huh?"  
  
But Aya did not, would not, say anything else, he just turned and left. Omi and Youji had gonown there during their break and had not come up. She did not know where Ken was, but figuree was down there, too. Makoto shrugged and followed her old friend down into the basement room.  
It was dark down there. Very dark. She did not like the dark, though she did not fear it. Should deal with it and function in it, but bad things always seemed to happen in the dark. Hearents had died on the red eye flight home, she had been tortured many times in dark prisons ihe Dark Kingdom, and once, before meeting the senshi, she had had to fight off a possiblapist. Things like that happened, which added up to her dislike.  
"R-- Aya-san?"  
  
There was no answer. Makoto fumbled around for a light switch, willing herself not to geanicked. Finally her hand found something that resembled a light switch and flicked it. Nights came on. Instead, the glow from a TV shown in the room. A man's silhouette filled thcreen. She walked towards it, morbidly fascinated with it.  
"I see you found the mission room," he began, "I must warn you. You may not find your waack out ... alive."  
  
No sooner had he finished speaking than Makoto found herself wrapped up in wires that cut inter skin. She watched her blood begin to drip down her arms, wide eyed.  
I will not panic, I will not panic, I will not panic ... k'so, I'm gonna die, AGAIN!  
  
Briefly, the idea of struggling against the wire crossed her mind, but she decided against it,  
given the way they were drawing blood. She sighed, resignedly, this was just not her night.  
Realizing that she was trapped did nothing to dampen her spirit, however. If she was going down,  
it would not be without a fight.  
"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you. Hell! I don't know who you are,"  
the senshi demanded of the TV, feeling incredibly stupid even as she did so.  
"We thought you would ask that," said a clearly female voice.  
  
There was a click and Makoto blinked as light flooded the room. Once her eyes adjusted, ratheuickly, if that was something to be proud of, to the new light, she found herself staring dowhe muzzle of a gun. The woman's clothes were not what she remembered Manx to be wearing, so ias obviously not her. Unless, of course, she had changed in the three or so hour period oime, but this woman did not sound like Manx, either.  
"Call me Birman," the woman offered, as if sensing Makoto's confusion, "And allow me tet straight to the point. You're here because we need your help."  
"Oh, great way of asking. 'Hi, we need your help, so we're gonna hold you at gun point'.  
Thanks for making me feel so loved." Makoto snapped.  
  
The wires tightened and she winced watching more blood run down her arms. The muzzle of the guoved to her temple and pressed against it. The senshi sighed. Her mouth did always get her irouble when she let it run too long.  
"We thought it would be a good way to encourage your decision," Birman saionversationally, "You can either agree to join us, or die."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. Obviously these people would not know that she had already died a feimes, but it always helped to use that in defence. At the very least the confusion would buer some time to think of some sort of plan to escape.  
"Gomen, but it really doesn't help much."  
  
Birman paused as she processed the words, the pressure of the gun lessening for a few secondefore it was back. In the shadows, the Weiß assassins each widened their eyes in surprise, even  
Aya. Omi and Ken glanced at each other, then at the older two members. They seemed just ahocked as the younger two, but the red head seemed the most shocked of them all, given the wae was as stiff as a board. Persia's voice came through the tape again, though how he haanaged to time this perfectly was a mystery to all.  
"The world is in trouble."  
"Oh, tell me something I *don't* know," the girl said testily.  
"The politician Takatori Reiji has made some sort of deal with the youma that the Sailor  
Senshi fight against. He wants to use them to help him in his quest for power."  
  
Makoto stared at the tape for a while, head tilted as if in thought. Then she closed her eyend nodded.  
"That I suspected. He's a dumb ass. The minute they win, they'll kill him. As soon ahey decide he's not useful, they'll kill him. The second he shows any sign of weakness or regrer they think he may go against them, they'll kill him. He should know *that*."  
  
Birman pressed the muzzle closer to Makoto's temple, and Youji's wires tightened once more,  
causing the girl to wince again. Absently the senshi realised that she still was not recovererom her last encounter with the Dark Kingdom, and that it would not be a very good thing if shost more blood.  
"How do you know? You're one of them, aren't you?" Birman demanded.  
"One of who? The Senshi? Or the Dark Kingdom?"  
"The Senshi. Aya told us he thought you might be."  
"Aya-san?!"  
  
Aya moved out of the shadows, dressed in full assassin gear with his katana gleaming. A brieook of hurt and betrayal crossed Makoto's face before she sighed and closed her eyes with alf smirk.  
"I thought something like this might happen. But I never figured on *this*."  
  
Omi and Ken materialized out of the blackness, Youji right behind them. The blond seemed highlmug about being the one in control of the wires that held her down, but Makoto ingored that,  
preferring to focus on Ken, who had the decency to look concerned for her well being. Then shhifted her gaze to Omi, the bright young boy whom she had always admired in school.  
"Omi-san? Anata mo? ... Somehow I'm not surprised. There was always something differenbout you," she said, more to herself than the others.  
  
Birman looked at Youji, and pushed the muzzle of the gun more firmly to Makoto's temple.  
"Oi! Any harder and you can just *push* my brains out of my skull. You know, for peoplho claim to be in need of my help, you certainly aren't acting like it."  
  
The woman chose to ignore her comments, settling for tapping the muzzle lightly against thenshi's skull.  
"Let her up, Balinese. She's not going anywhere. Ne, bishou~jo?"  
"Ch'. Like I want my brains blown out."  
  
The wires released their painful pressure.  
"Well now. You're free. So stand up."  
  
Makoto slowly rose, aware of the gun threatening her life, and of the fact that she was horriblizzy.  
"Ima. Show us who you really are, maybe you'll live," Birman commanded.  
  
Glancing around, she came to an alarmingly calm conclusion.  
  
  
The Senshi of Jupiter sighed again, lifted her arm so it was lined with her shoulders, anlicked her wrist. The henshin pen flashed into existence; the others stared. Makoto jusmirked sadly.  
  
  
She took a deep breath.  
"JUUPITAA KURISUTAA POWAA ... MAEKU AUPPU!"  
  
In a flash, the senshi of Jupiter and protector of the earth stood where Kino Makoto had been.  
  
~Owari, chapter 2~  
  
Oooh ... things are heating up! And what is this about Manx looking like Makoto's mother hmmm?  
It shall all be explained in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow am I on a roll! I just finished TAATE, and now this! Okay so this chapter is only two pages  
and the others have been three, but I really just couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was a silence that seemed to last forever, though in reality it was only a few minutes.  
Finally Sailor Jupiter swayed dangerously, dropped to her knees, eyes closing, and fell to the  
floor. The others stared in shock as her uniform faded away to reveal Kino Makoto again, her  
back and sides covered in blood that had not been caused by Youji's wires. None could really  
move, for they had not been expecting such a reation from the senshi. Finally a shock ran  
through the woman, shaking her from her shocked state.  
"Don't just stand there!" Birman said anxiously, "We just found her, we can't afford to  
lose her!"  
  
That set everybody into action. Aya picked up the limp form gently and efficiently carried her  
to the bathroom, avoiding all walls with expertice, Birman at his heels. She took over from the  
bathroom, only letting the others in to hand her more supplies, as if to preserve the girl's  
decency.  
Birman thought frantically, patching her up and practically *willing* the bleeding to stop,  
  
  
Finally, after nearly an hour, she called for Aya to bring Makoto into Omi's room. A futon had  
been set up for her there, but due to the circumstances, both Omi and Birman agreed that the girl  
should get the bed. Either out of respect or a feeling that they could not leave her alone, both  
Ken and Youji were waiting around in Omi's room, wanting to know for themselves that she was  
going to be alright.  
"Are you happy now?" Ken asked, more than a little miffed.  
  
It was bad enough that the four of them, and everyone else in Kritiker, had been forced to toss  
away their innocence for the good of the other people in Japan. He thought they had done that so  
no one else would have to; yet here they were, sacrificing an innocent they were supposed to be  
protecting. The former soccer player made his thoughts known loudly.  
"Enough!" Aya finally snapped, whirling on Ken, fire all but burning in his eyes.  
  
Ken pressed harder into the wall, but stared right back at his leader, refusing to back down on  
this. After a two minute staring, or glaring as the case was, contest, the redhead sniffed at  
the others. He glanced back at Makoto once before disappearing from the room. Youji sighed,  
watching him leave.  
"10,000 says he's going to the hospital."  
"Urasei, Youji. No one wants to hear it. Just go get laid," Ken hissed and left after  
Aya, slamming the door closed.  
  
Now, the older man blinked at the closed door. Ken had never spoken like that to anyone, for any  
reason, not even his enemies. He sighed again, and walked out after the younger boy, muttering  
something about cigarettes. Birman looked at Omi, who nodded and made 'shooing' motions.  
"I'll look after her. She's in my room, after all. See if you can stop Ken from killing  
Youji on the way out? I really don't feel like picking up body parts."  
  
Birman smirked at him, relieved that at least *one* member was willing to remain logical and take  
care of their new charge. Part of her wondered if Omi was related to the girl, they had the same  
skin color and build, and only slight differences between hair color.  
she nodded to the boy and began walking out the door, "Wakatta. Sayonara."  
  
Omi sighed as she left and closed the door behind her. Then he looked back at the unconscious  
girl in his bed, noting her almost child-like face, and sighed again. She looked so much younger  
than he, though she was perhaps only a few months away from being his age.  
I hope she doesn't hate us after all this ... oh who am I trying to kid? *I'd* hate me,  
if I were her. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill herself, or us, when she wakes up,  
either. God damnit! Why did we allow this to happen?!  
  
Mentally kicking himself, repeatedly, in the ass, Omi pushed some bangs out of her eyes, and  
nearly fell over when they opened. The pain filled green locked onto his own blue. He could not  
read the look on her face, but judging from the way her eyes were a bit too shiny, she seemed to  
be seeing someone other than himself.  
"'Kaa-san ... don't leave ... again ... " she whispered, lifting a hand slightly, before  
her eyes slid shut again.  
  
Omi gasped, eyes wider than they'd ever been.  
  
  
At the present moment, Omi wanted nothing more than to leave his room, screaming and kicking, but  
if Makoto thought he was her mother, he could not just leave her. It was not in his nature.  
Settling down in his big chair, he decided to wait through the night with her.  
he sighed, feeling himself nodding off.  
  
It was, by this time, nearly 2 in the morning, and he had school to worry about. The sleepy boy  
nearly jumped out of his chair *and* skin when he heard the voice through the door.  
"Omi."  
"Hai, Aya-kun?"  
  
The door opened slightly and the red head stood in the doorway, as if debating whether or not he  
wanted to cross the threshold. Something about the way he acted made Omi wonder if, at one  
point, Makoto had meant something to Aya. Something more than she seemed to mean now. Finally,  
the older man seemed to decide not to enter the room, and he stepped back an inch. He did not  
break eye contact with Makoto's still form, however.  
"Is she ... " he trailed off.  
  
Omi looked back down at the girl on the bed, watching her eyes move around under her eyelids.  
Idly, he wondered what she was dreaming about. He shook his head slightly, then nodded slightly,  
then shrugged, wishing that *he knew*.  
"I don't know. It's too early to tell."  
"Aa ... " Aya looked over at her, then back at Omi, "I'm going to visit Aya-chan. I'll be  
back in an hour or so."  
  
If the younger boy was surprised at this voluntary information, he did not show it.  
"Hai. I'll probably still be up. ... Aya-kun?"  
  
The other tilted his head a bit, acknowledging the question. Omi hesitated, then spoke,  
wondering if he would get a favorable reaction from his leader at his next words.  
"I'll look after her, you know. You can stay with Aya-chan longer, if you want."  
  
The teen watched Aya allowed a brief flash of surprise to cross his eyes. Then a briefer flash  
of gratitude, before he turned away from the door. He paused just before he was out of sight,  
however, and looked back at his teammate.  
" ... Domo."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Makoto came awake, slowly, by degrees, later that night. By the sounds filling the room, or lack  
thereof, Omi was deep asleep, but she did not know for sure. All she knew was that she hurt  
everywhere and there were some horribly depressed thoughts riding off someone in the room in  
waves, which added to her headache. By the sound of them, they did not belong to Ran or Youji.  
She tried to sit up and hissed as the pain increased.  
"Dozo," whispered a harsh, self-depreciating, voice.  
  
A hand appeared out of the darkness, two pain killers in the palm. The other hand held a glass  
of water. She took them gratefully.  
"Arigatou."  
"Don't thank me."  
  
"Omi's still asleep. You should be, too."  
  
Makoto felt herself getting sleepy from the pain killers. They definitely had a powerful kick to  
them ... everything was going numb. As she drifted off to sleep, she found herself warm and   
comfortable, being taken care of by the gentle hands. Hands that she could not place with a  
person.  
"Sankyuu ... " she sighed, and the world was dark again.  
  
Ken nearly choked. He told her not to thank him, yet she was still doing it. He did not want  
any sort of gratitude, not after what he had done to her. Well ... it had not actually been him  
per sey, but his logical mind was not working properly at the moment. All he knew was that he  
was pissed, at himself and Kritiker, and he knew Omi was too. Youji, he was certain, could not  
care less and Aya ... well, Aya seemed pretty damn concerned, if that was what you could call his  
odd behavior.  
  
///  
After coming downstairs from talking to Omi, the redhead had glanced at him and opened his mouth  
to say something, then shut it. After some consideration, he shook his head and headed for the  
door.  
"Oi! Where are *you* going?"  
  
Aya paused with his hand on the door handle.  
"To see Aya-chan."  
"And you're just going to leave your so-called friend up there?! That's one of the  
sickest things I've ever heard!"  
  
Ken remembered pausing his rant because he thought he heard a self-hating snort.  
  
"I said she used to be a friend. I let her go. She shouldn't have had to be associated  
with me."  
///  
  
And Ken remembered watching Aya leave, his mouth wide open.  
"No matter how hard I try, I will never understand you, Aya. That I know. But for now,  
I'm going to make sure she stays innocent. You said it yourself, she shouldn't have to be  
associated with *us*," the former soccer player muttered to himself.  
  
He looked down at their new ... teammate, if that was what Kritiker had in mind. He just hoped  
that in time she would forgive them.  
he reminded himself bitterly,  
  
  
Smiling slightly as Omi moved and threw the blanket off him, Ken replaced it and walked out of  
the room. Once the door was shut behind him, he promptly sagged against the wall, sighing  
heavily.  
"Ken?"  
  
The voice posed the question all in one simple word, but Ken was not quite ready to talk to the  
owner of the voice. He was still pissed about everything, and Youji's seeming lack of interest  
did not help him to feel better at all. Ken was rather surprised that he had managed to keep  
himself from lunging at the older man at all.  
"Go away, Youji. You don't care about her, and you know it."  
"That's not entirely true."  
"It's true enough for me to be angry at you. Now leave me alone."  
"Or what?"  
"Or ... or ... or I don't know. Maybe I'll just knock some sense into you, the hard way.  
She's hurt, Youji. Hurt, delirious, and in need of comfort, not suspiscion. We just forced her to  
become an assassin for God's sake."  
"I didn't know you believed in God," Youji said, leaning against the opposite wall.  
"I don't. It's just an expression. You owe her an apology, you know. She's just like one  
of us, now."  
"Perhaps ... " the blond pushed off the wall and headed to his room, seemingly lost in  
thought.  
  
Ken watched him leave. "You ass," he whispered, "You always know something more than we do,  
don't you?"  
  
~Owari, chapter 3~  
  
And the plot thickens! ... Or does it? ... Ah, well, you be the judge of that. Let me know with  
your reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, this one is but two pages. Sorry if that's too short, folks, but I really couldn't  
think of anything else for it ::sweatdrop:: Expect the next chapter out in a few months ::very  
nervous grin::  
Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Makoto awoke the next morning feeling entirely groggy and with no idea of where she was. There  
was a weight on her right side that she could not place and the room was not any that she could  
remember having been in before. She looked, very slowly, from one side of the room to the other  
until she noticed Omi sleeping, leaning over on the bed. The Senshi smiled slightly at the  
innocent looking boy, but it was banished when she remembered why she was there, why he was  
there, and what he did. With a small groan of pain Makoto sat up in the bed and slid out.  
she sighed and threw the blanket over the sleeping boy.   
  
She paused before walking out of the room to watch him for a second.  
the Senshi thought with a small smile, heading out  
the door.  
  
By the time Makoto stumbled down to the living room she realized it was about 12:00 in the  
afternoon. She could smell something good coming from the kitchen, but was hesitant to go in and  
try to get anything to eat. The one thing she did not want was to deal with Ran or Youji or Ken,  
not now. A loud growl from her stomach and a slight nausea signaled that she had not eaten in a  
long time. She stood there in indecision, looking from the kitchen to the front door and back.  
  
"Makoto-san?"  
  
Hearing her name said by the overly worried sounding Ken, Makoto cringed. The very people she  
had been trying to avoid had found her. Though she thought she remembered Ken being there in the  
middle of the night, her feelings towards him were not completely favorable. Ran and Youji stood  
behind Ken, who held a tray of food.  
"We were just going to check on you and see if you were awake. Are you hungry?"  
  
The young Senshi nearly drooled at the sight of it all, not to mention the smell; she was  
starving. She almost nodded and accepted the food, but memory struck and Makoto forced herself  
to glare at them coldly, ignoring the way Ken cringed.  
"Iie. Kaeru. Sayonara," she bit out and stalked to the door, nearly shoving Youji out of  
her way.  
"Matte!" Ken shouted, "You don't really understand what's going on! We *need* you to help  
us."  
  
Makoto was listening, but she refused to stop her journey to the door. The former soccer player  
saw this and all but dropping the food onto the couch, he ran to her, ignoring the annoyed  
exclaimations from Youji. Ken stopped behind Makoto and reached out an arm to grab her wrist,  
but thought the better of it and dropped his hand, instead following her.  
"If you don't help us, sooner or later the Dark Kingdom is going to get the upper hand,  
and then we'll all be *screwed*. Haven't you been fighting to prevent that?" Ken pleaded.  
  
The Senshi stopped dead in her tracks.  
"You think. ... You think that by *forcing* me to become an assassin, I'm going to join  
you? Zakkenyao, kisama! The Sailor Senshi's battle is with the Dark Kingdom, yes, but we *do*  
*not* involve the civilians. I *will* *not* kill people just to get close to your targets!"  
"You think I *like* killing people for a living?! You think *we* like it?! None of us had  
much choice you know. It was either join or die. And because you now know what we do, *you* have  
the same choice!"  
"Well then, I choose death. I've died before, my Princess can bring me back if she  
chooses."  
  
Ken stopped and punched the wall closest to him, swearing loudly in frustration.  
"BAKA YAROU!!!" he shouted, "I'm not any happier with this than you are, but I will not  
see you die because of this."  
"I'm very sorry, but you can't stop me."  
  
Makoto tried to walk out again, but and hand on her arm stopped her. While she had been arguing  
with Ken, Ran had come up behind her and now had her arm in a vice-like grip. She glared at him,  
a glare that rivaled his own, and the red head nearly cringed. Years of training did not allow  
for that, though, and he glared right back.  
"Hanase," the Senshi demanded coldly.  
"Iie. Ken is right. I will not waste a life."  
"But you're willing to let *me* waste lives? You hypocritical -- " Makoto broke off, not  
daring to continue.  
  
Ran did not reply, only tightened his grip. He pulled her away from the door and flopped her  
down on the couch, standing over her and looking decidedly dangerous. When he spoke, he used  
neutral tones that were far more effective with her than any shouting could have ever been.  
"You don't seem to understand," he said, cooly, "No one in Weiß *enjoys* killing people.  
Often one of us will wake up come midnight due to a nightmare. You have not had any harder a time  
than we have in life, and I know this for a fact. So stop this righteous bullshit, because it is  
not impressive."  
  
The Senshi looked at him with wide eyes. He was presenting points of view that she had never  
considered, but now that he mentioned them, they made quite a lot of sense. A flash of movement  
caught her eye; Youji had set the food tray on the table in front of her.  
"You need to eat," the blonde man said gently.  
  
Makoto shook her head, stubborness getting the better of her. He sighed and ran a hand through  
his hair, before resorting to giving her the slightly hurt look that always worked in his favor  
with women.  
"Look, it's not poisoned. Ken and Aya made it for you, and they wouldn't do something  
like that. Now eat. ... Please?"  
I really should. I don't really *want* to die. But this is unacceptable, killing people  
for a living. It's disgusting, the Senshi argued with herself,   
  
With an unspoken consent to stay where she was, to join them, she reached out and took hold of a  
piece of toast. Ken sighed in relief and offered her a small smile, both hopeful and aplogetic,  
as she ate it. She shrugged at him then looked pointedly at Ran, telling him with her eyes to  
explain himself. Youji picked up the cue instead.  
"Kitei kudasai. We don't go around killing just anybody. We are sent after the criminals  
that the police wouldn't dare to deal with. The inhumane characters that dominate the Black  
Market. Rapists, drug-dealers, slave traders, those who sell young women as whores to old men."  
  
Makoto nearly choked on her toast and looked up at Youji in horror. He nodded gravely, and Ran  
in the background looked more solemn than she had ever seen him.  
"There was once a case," Youji continued, "we had in which a man chose young men who were  
black listed and set them against each other on a big chess board. These young men were given  
weapons and told to kill the other, or be killed. We were sent on the case and took down the head  
of the organization, and Human Chess was never heard of again."  
"As I recall, Youji, you declined to go with us," Ken chided, trying to bring some humor  
into the discussion, or at least lighten the serious atmosphere that had descended upon them.  
"That's right," the blonde nodded, "You can also choose not to take a mission."  
  
Makoto sighed and slumped into the couch, sighing heavily and hanging her head. She knew she was  
beaten, she had known from the moment that Ran had set her on the couch. She would join them:  
she would become a White Hunter. She could not quite figure out *why* exactly she had let him,  
but at the moment she did not particularly care.  
  
she sighed internally.  
  
Then she looked up at the older men.  
"Fine. It seems I have no choice but to stay."  
"Yoshi," chirped a new voice, one that sounded much too happy for this situation.  
  
The Senshi snapped her head around to see Manx walking into the flower shop. She glared at the  
woman, who just smiled back. That nearly sent Makoto off growling, but she managed to contain  
it. Manx walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, pulling out a cell phone.  
"Now, how would you like us to tell your parents that you're dead?" the red headed woman  
asked, sweetly.  
"That test of loyalty won't work," Makoto muttered.  
"How do you figure that?" Manx asked, looking mildly curious.  
"Well ... you can knock yourself out trying to find them, for one thing. They don't live  
in the city, though we talk often."  
"Oh, so you want me to call them, is that it?"  
"Iie. That wouldn't work well either."  
  
Manx sighed. She grew tired of these games easily, for they bored her and she could usually beat  
the answer out of the person without them realizing it. This one however, refused to talk and  
she was growing impatient.  
"Then *how* exactly, am I supposed to let them know you're dead?" she all but snapped.  
"Well," Makoto said, a strange lilt to her voice, " ... you can't. They won't be able to  
hear you, being six feet underground! They're already dead, OK?! I lost 'em when I was five in a  
plane crash. Now *you* tell *me* how you plan on telling them that *I'm* dead."  
  
Ken winced, Youji cringed, Ran remained emotionless, and Manx became both serious and shocked.  
"You mean that, don't you?" she asked Makoto.  
"Oh, no. I tell people my parents are dead for fun, you know? I mean, doesn't everybody?"  
the brunette snapped, sarcasm quickly becoming her line of defense.  
  
Manx bowed her head to keep from getting frustrated with the newest member of Weiß. She knew  
this girl had been placed in a horrible situation, with no real reason for her to want to be  
there, but the red headed woman saw no reason for the girl to be so damned rude.  
  
  
Just then sounds of panicked running sounded down the stairs.  
"Makoto-san's gone! I'm late for school! But she's gone! I don't know where she went!  
Have you seen my school bag? Where is she?!" shouted Omi's voice.  
"Gakkou?! K'SO! Taka-sensei is gonna *kill* me if I'm late!" Makoto cried, jumping up  
from the couch.  
  
All thoughts of assassins and dead parents and loyalty tests were put aside as she and Omi looked  
at each other. Omi stared, pointing a finger and the Senshi grinned at him, surprising the  
others. Ran narrowed his eyes, old feelings stirring in the back of his conscious. Youji  
noticed this and smirked, filing it away under Stuff To Piss Off Aya With. Ken just smiled, glad  
that Makoto did not hate them so much that she refused to smile.  
"Omi-kun. We gotta go to school, and I don't have my book bag. Therefore, you have  
volunteered to come with me and get it. I refuse to be late on my own," Makoto informed the boy.  
  
He nodded dumbly, grabbed his own bag, and followed her out of Koneko No Sumu Ie at a brisk  
sprint, leaving the others staring after them.  
"You think she's gonna try something?" Youji finally asked.  
"I'll go after them," Ran muttered and walked out.  
  
The blonde man snickered and ran a hand through his hair, looking very pleased with himself. Ken  
looked at him questioningly, but the older man shook his head. Manx gave them both strange looks  
and shook her head.  
"I'll be back later tonight with your mission, but I have work to do," she informed them,  
and walked out.   
  
~Owari, chapter four~  
  
Fushichou = Phoenix. You'll find out who that is soon enough, though I'll bet Girl-chama can  
figure it out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yahoo! I made it! Chapter five! *does the happy dance* Well, I'm sure you're all so proud of me, but please, hold your applause until the end =^- ^= Other than that, enjoy yourselves!  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
"You told me she was dead."  
  
The man known to his subordinates as Persia looked up, mildly surprised, at his secretary. She stood before his desk, arms folded, scowling down at him fiercely.  
  
"Did I? And whom is this you speak of?" he asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well, Shuiichi," she hissed. "Watashi no Fushichou. Watashi no musume. Anata no musume."  
  
"Oh?" now Persia's mild surprise crept into his voice, "I told you she was dead?"  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me, Shuiichi! You told me that our child was dead! That she had died at the hands of the orphanage workers! Why didn't you tell me that she was still alive? How could you just abandon your child, *our* child!, like that?!"  
  
Persia's brow furrowed, "You know you couldn't have kept her."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
Manx threw her arms in the air and began pacing lightly. The older man watched her, remorse seeping into the back of his mind at the thought of the little girl she had placed her heart with. At the thought of a little girl he could have raised as his own, they could have raised as their own, their slim chance at a normal life, which he allowed to slip away.  
  
"A child shouldn't have to grow up with the likes of us," he said softly.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO MIND WHEN IT CAME TO OMI!" she shouted at him.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Now Persia glared outright and he stood from his chair, leaning on the desk top. The slamming of his hands on the wood stopped Manx's pacing. "I had no choice, Erika! You know I didn't! It was not my choice to place Omi with the others; he was trained because it was the only way he would have been able to stay under our protection! And I know you would have rather seen your child die than join him!"  
  
"Yet somehow she's joined them anyway!"  
  
Shuiichi's head snapped up to meet her gaze once more. This was news he had never thought possible. How could it be that *his* daughter of all the people in Japan was Sailor Jupiter? It seemed Fate was not on his side. "Nani?"  
  
"You heard me. Our daughter has joined your son anyway, and this time she's not trained. She's Sailor Jupiter, Shuiichi. She's going to become an assassin, and she's going to find out sooner or later that she's Omi's half sister, *and* that she's my child! Do you want that? Do you want her to know that we abandoned her because of our jobs? How am I supposed to explain it, hmmm? Care to enlighten me, O Great One?"  
  
"There is a chance that she won't find out. You won't know until it happens."  
  
"Omi found out, didn't he? Of course, he thinks you're his uncle, but he still found out, even though you wouldn't tell him. And was he very happy? Noooo he was not very happy. Quite frankly I think that him finding out on his own was worse than if we had just told him from the get-go. She may be a new assassin, but Makoto is no fool."  
  
Here Manx paused for breath, but never once did she stop glaring down at her boss and lover. Shuiichi looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
Manx threw up her hands in annoyance and flopped down in the chair that she had been standing in front of. The constant yelling and pacing and the rage inside had made her a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she wasn't about to let him know that.  
  
"That's her name," she said, more calmly than before, "I wasn't allowed to name her, remember? I believe it was *you* who arranged that. The couple who adopted her named her Makoto. It's fitting, really. Oh, and there's another thing. She's already an orphan twice, because her adopted parents 'died in a plane crash'! Sound familiar? Did you arrange that so she would never find out about her adoption?"  
  
The big man shook his head slowly. "No. I'd hoped that by giving her a new family she would grow up happy."  
  
"So then you *did* know about her adoption and you lied to me!"  
  
"Aa," he agreed simply.  
  
"Doushite?" Manx asked plaintively, dropping her head into her hands. "Why couldn't you have let me kept my daughter, my Fushichou? Why couldn't you have allowed yourself the joy in seeing her grow up, experience her first day of school, her first crush, her first *anything*? Why couldn't we have been her parents?"  
  
Shuiichi stood from behind his desk and walked to the window, facing the sunny streets below. As if Fate truly wanted him to suffer, he could see Omi happily walking by the building, on his way to the park, no doubt, to meet Ken. When he finally spoke his voice was low and helpless.  
  
"Because I wanted her to be happy."  
  
There was a long period of silence. Neither moved, for to move would be to accept defeat and neither were willing. When at last the silence became unbearable, Shuiichi heard Manx shift in her chair, and then stand.  
  
"I'll bring you a photo, next time I'm here."  
  
He didn't answer. Soon he heard the clicking of her heels on the bare floor, then the door as it opened, and finally the door as it slammed shut behind him. He gripped his forearms behind his back so tightly that his knuckles were white.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
  
  
Makoto paused in the open doorway of Omi's room. They had returned from school some time ago and Omi had immediately gone up to his room to do his homework and 'study'. She didn't know if he really had anything to study for, because there wasn't a test coming up anytime soon in their shared class, but she needed to talk to him.  
  
"Omi?" she asked tentatively.  
  
The blond looked up from his desk and put down his pen and motioned for her to come in with a smile. She gave him a small one in return and entered, stopping a few feet away from him and shifting her weight back and forth. Vaguely she noted that the futon was still set up and perfectly made, since no one had used it last night. Omi looked at her with a gentle concern, but said nothing.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Makoto finally asked in desperation. She had no idea how to say what she wanted to without sounding like an idiot, but damn it, she was gonna try.  
  
"Yes, well enough. Did you?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah. Ken, I think, was in here last night. He gave me pain killers. ... That reminds me ... I really should thank him. I'll find him later. Nice weather today, ne? How was your day?" Makoto knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"It was fine. Jion-sensei announced that we have a test a week from now, but nothing should happen before that," Omi replied, waiting until she asked her real question. He didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"Am I still going to be sleeping in your room?" she finally blurted.  
  
The boy assassin looked at her with amusement and shock mingled in his eyes. This was what she was worried about? Having to stay with him? He voiced those questions, and she started frantically shaking her head.  
  
"Iie! It's not that! ... I just ... I just ... I don't want to leave ... " she trailed off so that he could barely make out her words, but smiled reassuringly when he was able to process them.  
  
"Makoto-san, I don't mind, really. If you'd like you can stay in my room as long as you want. If you'd rather we can arrange for you to have your own apartment. There are many vacancies in the building."  
  
"Arranged by Kritiker?" she asked with a wry grin.  
  
Omi shrugged angelically, and Makoto knew that she had guessed correctly. She sighed and flopped down on her futon, staring at the ceiling for a little while. Omi had turned back to his homework when she spoke again, so suddenly he nearly dropped his pen.  
  
"I like your room. It's bright. Are all your rooms like this?"  
  
"Mmmm ... " the boy tapped the pen to his chin in thought. "I think Aya-kun's room is a little darker than the rest of ours. Youji-kun and Ken- kun just don't have shades, which lets in more light. Mine is the only one with two windows, though."  
  
When Makoto didn't respond, Omi turned in his chair to have a good look at her. She was sleeping, curled up on her futon facing him, hands tucked under her chin. He smiled gently at her, grateful for her attempt at apology and friendship and at how peaceful she looked in the afternoon sunlight. Absently he wondered what was between her and Aya that had had such an affect on her the day before to change her attitude about them, but he was thankful. At least now living with her would be tolerable and guilt- free.  
  
"Oi ya! Omi!"  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Ken's voice calling him from the flower shop, but quickly recovered and jumped up and ran to the top of the stairs, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Not so loud, Ken-kun. Makoto-san is sleeping!" he called, hopping down two steps at a time.  
  
"Oh? How is she?" the older boy asked, lowering his voice to a normal level.  
  
"She seems fine. She actually tried to hold a conversation with me ... I think she is trying to both apologize for something and befriend us at the same time."  
  
Ken smiled, relieved, but quickly turned serious. "You know we've been told to monitor the phones, right? Just for a while, but we still have to do it."  
  
"You mean ... she has to pass a test like Youji-kun? But she's already said she'll stay! And she doesn't have any family to watch as they learn she's dead! What sort of test could she possibly pass?"  
  
"I don't know. But they've already set up the equipment downstairs. Any out-going phone calls made in this building are going to be recorded. It's downstairs."  
  
"In the mission room?" Omi asked incredulously. "How's that going to help? None of us are down their more than once a day unless there's some sort of chance meeting."  
  
Ken shrugged. "I guess now we have to check every once in a while or something. Look, Omi, I don't like this anymore than you do. But it's orders, and we have to follow them until one of the higher-ups says otherwise. I'm sure nothin's gonna happen to her."  
  
"Because I won't let it," said a new voice.  
  
The two spun around in alarm, and fell over anime-style when they realized, with relief, that it was only Manx. She grinned down at them shortly and shook her head.  
  
"You're either getting over confidant, or you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts, but that was very sloppy. I won't report it this time, however, because I need to ask something of you. Downstairs, if you don't mind."  
  
Without waiting for either to answer the redheaded woman turned in the direction of the hidden door that led to the mission room. Ken and Omi looked at each other, both at a loss as to why Manx was so worried about Makoto and why she needed any form of favors from them.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Manx?" Ken asked as they arranged themselves on the various furniture in the downstairs mission room.  
  
The red haired woman sat on the chair opposite the couch so she could look them square in the eyes as she spoke, while Ken and Omi sat next to each other on the couch. There was silence while Manx took time to gather her thoughts and debate how to begin and what to say. Finally she sighed and slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
Ken and Omi looked at each other in surprise, but before either could say anything Manx hushed them with a glare.  
  
"Yes this is about Makoto, but no, nothing is going to happen to her. As a matter of fact, the reason I've asked you both down here is more to do with what you were talking about upstairs. I want you to protect her as best you can, from the enemy, from Youji's suspicions, from whatever you think she needs to be protected from. I won't stand for anything to happen to her, is this clear?"  
  
"Very ... but -- " Omi started.  
  
He was cut off by the sounds of machinery starting up. The three Kritiker agents looked at each other, startled, than at the phone tracking and recording system that had been set up earlier that morning. Ken noticed Manx's hands gripping the arms of the chair tighter, but paid little attention to it. The phone rang three times before being picked up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" asked a calm female voice.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... Moshi-moshi?" now the girl sounded confused.  
  
" ... Rei-chan. It's me," said Makoto's voice, softly.  
  
"Mako-chan! Where are you? Are you alright? What happened to you, you never showed up! We were worried and you weren't picking up your phone and -- "  
  
Rei was cut off by the sound of Makoto laughing softly, and soon added her own gentle chuckles. They laughed only for a few minutes before becoming sober again, however.  
  
"Daijoubu, Rei-chan. I was called by a friend earlier yesterday morning. I agreed to meet him, we haven't seen each other in a long time. I just got a bit side tracked when I went back to meet his co-workers."  
  
"Where does he work?"  
  
"A flower shop. Koneko no Sumu Ie."  
  
"I've heard of them from the girls in my school. Are they really as cute as the gossip goes?"  
  
Another soft round of laughing. Ken and Omi blushed brightly, but Manx's attention was riveted on the phone.  
  
"I suppose you could say that. ... My friend, R -- Aya-kun, is very cute, and Youji-san would be if he wasn't glaring at me all the time. He's a real flirt, by the way. And Ken-san is very cute as well, but I think he'd go red from embarrassment if I ever said anything. ... Omi-kun ... Omi- kun is cute, I'm not denying it. But Omi-kun looks so much like he could be my brother that it stops me from thinking of anything remotely like that."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"At least they don't look like sempai, ne?"  
  
"Aa ... Mako-chan? Are you really all right? When are you coming home?"  
  
" ... I don't know, Rei-chan. I think I may stay here."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"I can't say. Believe me when I swear to you that I'll remain true to the Sailor Senshi, and I'll join you for meetings and battles whenever I'm needed ... but I have to stay here now. I just wanted you to know that I'm alright."  
  
"Demo -- "  
  
"Iie. Rei-chan, tell the others for me. Usagi-chan wouldn't understand, look after her until I can get back to you, okay?"  
  
" ... I don't like it ... I don't like it at all. But I'll do that for you. ... And Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Come back to us soon."  
  
"I'll try. Ja matta ne."  
  
"Ja matta."  
  
The phone clicked off. Manx released the arms of her chair in relief, and turned back to the younger men, who were still staring at the machinery. She smiled softly thinking of her daughter and how she had grown into a loyal and caring woman, just like Manx had always hoped she would. The red haired woman snapped out of her thoughts only when she heard Omi call her name.  
  
"Hai?" she asked.  
  
"Why is Makoto so important?"  
  
Manx stood and walked to the stairs, giving the impression that she wasn't going to answer. But she stopped just before leaving and turned to look over her shoulder.  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
~Owari, chapter 5~  
  
All right, here you have it! It's probably not my best chapter, and I think the conversation between Rei and Makoto is a bit too sappy and strange … but I needed filler material. Remember to leave reviews! I live off those!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Oi ya … I haven't looked at this story in so long, I think I've even forgotten what the plot of it is. *sighs* Well, I hope you enjoy it just the same =^-^=  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"She's Manx's daughter ... she's Manx's *daughter* ... *she* is Manx's daughter ... she is *Manx's* daughter ... *she's* *Manx's* daughter!"  
  
Youji sighed irritably as he watched the younger man pace the floor of the mission room, where Ken hadn't moved since the revelation had been made. Personally he didn't care if Makoto was the Queen of Sheba and Goddess of the World from another planet trapped in the body of a young girl. He just wanted to know all her secrets, and he wanted to know *now*. Part of being a spy meant that nothing could be kept from him, but Makoto seemed to be better shut away from the world than the Japanese treasury in the Emperor's Palace. Aya, on the other hand, was very interested in her being Manx's daughter, though he was damned if he'd show it. He wanted to know whom her father was, why she had been "orphaned", and how the hell she went from being the daughter of a Kritiker agent to the Senshi known as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Are either of you even listening to me?! She's Manx's daughter! Do you know what that means for us?" Ken cried, waving his arms about.  
  
"That we get more money to keep her safe?" Youji asked, purposely looking bored and holding up his pointer finger, in classic American teenager style, by the side of his head.  
  
Ken glared at him as best he could, but it made no difference because the blond man was looking at the wall in front of where he sat. Sighing loudly instead, the brunette dropped down in the chair located behind him.  
  
"No, baka! It means that we're gonna have Manx even more on our cases, and that Makoto's special. Imagine what Schwartz would do if they got their hands on her! Not only is she Sailor Jupiter, with magical powers to rival and possibly out-do any of their own, but she also happens to be the daughter of one of the second highest ranking officials of Kritiker, their number one enemy."  
  
"Ken."  
  
Now the younger man looked at Aya, who had spoken for the first time. "Nani?"  
  
"We will look after her," Aya said in his quiet way that demanded obedience, "If Youji won't then you and Omi and I can. I will not allow her to fall into Schwartz's hands, no matter what the conditions. I suggest that from now on we start keeping better tabs on her while she's in Koneko. Omi can look after her at school."  
  
With that said, the redhead pushed off the wall that he liked to lean against and walked softly up the stairs. Youji watched out of the corner of his eye and Ken turned his head so he could stare incredulously at Aya's back. When they were sure that the redhead was out of earshot, Youji and Ken looked at each other.  
  
"Aya speaks?"  
  
Makoto, with Omi at her side, looked through the supply closet. She whistled lowly in appreciation.  
  
"Maybe we should enlist Ami-chan as a doctor here. She'd have a field day, and could probably patch us up better than we can."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Mizuno Ami. You know her."  
  
"Mizuno-san?!" Omi asked, staring at Makoto, slack-jawed. "You know her *that* well?"  
  
"Is it that strange?"  
  
Omi had the good grace to blush and lower his eyes in embarrassment, but he stuttered anyway, looking for words to redeem himself and still make his point known. He couldn't find any.  
  
"I thought so," Makoto smirked, never once having looked up from the closet. "Now, Aya-kun uses a katana, Ken has the rip-off Wolverine claws, Youji gets the pretty wire of death, and you've got all these wonderful little shuriken. What am I supposed to use? A golf club?"  
  
Faint laughter reached them from below, where sharp ears had picked up on every word. Makoto guessed it was either Ken or Youji. Omi just grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could, if you wanted to. Keep searching through there, though. I'm sure you'll find something."  
  
Makoto sighed and leaned against a wall, idly twirling a bandage between her fingers. She looked down suddenly as she realized the bandage had gotten stuck from too much twisting and shook it out. Then she grinned as if she'd thought of something horribly funny.  
  
"Can I be Spider-man?" she asked, and proceeded to whip the bandage at Omi.  
  
"Oi! No fair! I don't have a hover craft!"  
  
"I'm sorry for you. This is me being sorry for you," the younger said and continued whipping in Omi's direction. Soon the bandage had twirled completely around Omi's arm and he was forced to the floor while Makoto struck a victorious pose crying, "Ai wuiiin!" in Japanese-accented English.  
  
Omi sighed and nodded his consent. "Yes. Yes you do. Can I get up now?"  
  
Makoto grinned and helped him up but found herself on the floor soon after. Her head had narrowly missed hitting the ground due to Omi's quick reflexes, and because he had been the one to trip her.  
  
"Mean!" she accused him.  
  
He grinned infuriatingly. "No, even." This time it was Omi who pulled Makoto to her feet, making sure to stay away from a possible trap like the one he had made for her. When it was clear that there was no danger, he released her and stepped back. "Have you ever considered a whip, even if you can be Spider-man?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, this whole thing started because you whipped me. So I figure you could be Cat Woman and use a whip. Or perhaps you could make webbing out of your powers?"  
  
Makoto slumped against the wall, looking thoughtful. She brought her hands up to gaze at them, as if looking for something before shrugging and setting them back down behind her back.  
  
"I really don't know. I know that I have certain attacks, which I've used for years now, but I've never tried to make my own. I don't even know if we can do that."  
  
Omi leaned on the wall as well, standing near to Makoto but no too close, and smiled at her. "Even so, you're far better with a whip than I've seen. But that might be because none of us can use it, and I've never seen anyone else use one."  
  
Makoto stuck her tongue out, "Thanks for the confidence booster."  
  
"Do itashimashita."  
  
She sighed, "Men." She pushed off the wall and headed in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm hungry. I'll make some lunch and then see what I can do about webbing. If all else fails, I'll train with the whip. Oh yeah, and one more thing."  
  
"Nani?" Omi asked, and immediately wished he hadn't as the ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
Makoto's voice floated back to him as she walked down the stairs. "Now we're even."  
  
"I didn't know you were a cook, Makoto-san," Omi said later, still rubbing his arm where he had caught himself from his fall.  
  
He watched her add a bit of salt to a pot of soup, tasting it to make sure there was enough.  
  
"Yeah, I used to work in a restaurant. With Aya-san, actually. He was a waiter and I usually did either cooking or bussing. Generally it was both, because the place was always short-staffed. I think it still is."  
  
Makoto grinned slightly at the memory, but it was a pained smile. Meeting at her old work place with Ran had been what brought her to the flower shop, but she was determined not to fall into depression. Her talk with Rei had been the deciding factor in her decision; she had promised to return to them, and she couldn't very well do that if she were dead. Omi watched her carefully, wondering if she knew that Manx was her mother and that they had been given special instructions to make sure she stayed alive. He figured she didn't.  
  
"Well, you're very good. Maybe now we won't spend as much on take- out. Aya-kun's not horrible in the kitchen, and Youji-kun can make a few things, but the most Ken-kun and I can make is toast."  
  
She chuckled. "Well, that'll change. Cooking became a hobby of mine after I quit my job. This'll give me the time I need to stay good at it. ... When do you expect Aya-san, Youji-san, and Ken-san will be back?"  
  
Omi glanced at his watch. "Soon. They just went to make a few deliveries, which shouldn't take very long. How long do you think you'll need?"  
  
"If I've timed it right, then I'll be done before they come in. You can make my life easier by setting the table." Makoto grinned.  
  
The boy obliged and in a matter of minutes had the table set for five. It wasn't fancy and he could never pose as a butler, Makoto thought, but it would do. After all, it was just a lunch for the "family". She smirked at her soup, chuckling inwardly at her though patterns. It seemed she was already becoming used to her new life, despite the fact that she wanted to hate herself for it. Makoto tasted the soup one more time before turning off the flame. The rice was nearly done in the rice cooker, and the noodles and vegetables needed about two more minutes to completely soak up the flavor of the oil she was frying them in.  
  
"They have five minutes, or we start without them," she told Omi.  
  
  
  
At the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto frowned softly at her mirrors, troubled slightly. It wasn't that the future was changing to something different that bothered her. On the contrary, it was the lack of change that bothered her. It was almost as if the future had come to a complete standstill.  
  
"Pluto calling Uranus and Neptune," she said, pressing a com-button on the console in front of her. The screens that connected her to the stations of the two Outer Senshi flickered with their activation. "Pluto calling Uranus and Neptune. Answer me if you're there."  
  
"Uranus here," said a smooth tenor voice. The image of the sandy- haired Senshi of Uranus flicked onto the screen.  
  
"Neptune here," answered a soothing alto. Her own image flickered onto the formerly blank screen. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"The future."  
  
"Has something change?" asked Uranus, immediately on the alert.  
  
"No," Pluto said, shaking her head. "That's the trouble. It is almost as if the future has become completely stagnant. Nothing is happening, not even that which should happen. Have either of you felt or seen anything?"  
  
Both Neptune and Uranus looked deep in thought. The aqua-haired Senshi of Neptune consulted her mirror talisman, looking for some hint of an answer. From her station, Uranus grappled with her own computer trying to find something, anything, that would give them a clue.  
  
"Jupiter ... " Neptune suddenly whispered.  
  
"Nanda?" both Pluto and Uranus demanded.  
  
"She had been discovered," Neptune said, watching her mirror. "The White Hunters needed a Senshi to face off against their opponent, Schwartz, who have joined with the Darkness. One of them knew Makoto from before, and he manipulated her into revealing her identity as a Senshi."  
  
"Did she -- "  
  
"No," Neptune said sternly, interrupting Uranus. "She did not reveal anyone else. Just herself. But she is still weak from her earlier imprisonment, though she is healing quickly. She has contacted Rei, but she can not give away her new location. Setsuna -- she found her mother."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Then Pluto frowned and turned back to her mirrors, which were still unmoving. She placed her hand on one and found that it had not shown her these events because it had been -- sealed, almost -- for days. The Guardian of Time turned back to her comrades, looking solemnly at them.  
  
"So the Earthly darkness and the Darkness have come together. I will go down to help Makoto when she needs it. But we must work quickly to stop this. The future must not remain stagnant."  
  
~Owari, chapter 6~  
  
Well, now it comes down to a vote: should Makoto become a Spider-man rip off (like Ken with his face Wolverine claws) and be able to make webbing with her powers, or should she become a Cat Woman rip off and use the whip? Only your votes will make the choice, because I'm never going to get around to it =^-^=;; I'll hold the voting until I post chapter seven, at which time I will have made my decision.  
  
Oh yeah, and a side note: I'm still waiting for at least one more review on HP/SM crossover, so if you want to read the next chapter, I plead with you to review it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: It's alive! Alive, I tell you, ALIVE!!! . . . I should really just put this thing on hold again. Junior year of high school sucks, people. There're too many damn tests to study for and I have to worry about colleges. Ich.  
  
Disclaimer: should be one in chapter one. If not: I own nada. Good enough?  
  
Warnings: Eh, not really.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"A whip, Makoto?"  
  
The newly appointed Weiß assassin jumped from her place on Omi's bed, where she had been in the process of bandaging herself after a particularly grueling day of training. She had not yet chosen a weapon, nor had one chosen for her, and her instinct was to knock the intruder out first and ask questions later. Luckily for the person standing behind her, however, Makoto's training was in the process of teaching her a kind of patience that even most warriors didn't have. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly whom she'd been about to deck.  
  
"Se . . . Setsuna!"  
  
"Yes. Please, Makoto, sit down."  
  
Immediately the younger girl took her place on the bed again. She gave a silent sigh of relief that the others had gone out on a mission she wasn't included in. Makoto knew what they were doing, of course, but had been allowed to sit out seeing as she didn't even have a weapon, much less enough training with one. Setsuna gave her fellow soldier a small smile, meant to be assuring.  
  
"I'm not here to punish you, Makoto, so you can stop looking like you're about to be grounded," she said without preamble, "Please, just listen to me first."  
  
Makoto nodded meekly, set into a more serious mood as she always was in the Setsuna's presence. There never was any time to be hot-tempered while with the Guardian of Time, if only because Makoto knew that it was a life-threatening event that drew her away from her Time Gates. Setsuna favored Makoto with another smile and settled down at the foot of Omi's bed so she could look the shorter girl in the eyes.  
  
"I know what has happened to you. I know what it is you're doing here, why you're hurt now, and what you will eventually be forced to do. I know that you weren't given a choice about this and I want you to know that Neptune and I are proud of you for not giving away the other's identities. But there is no time for much talking, so I will be brief. It wouldn't do to have your friends walk in on us, would it?" a brief twinkle in the elder woman's eyes was Makoto's only clue to Setsuna's gentle teasing.  
  
The solemn woman paused, choosing her words carefully. She was looking at Makoto as if meeting her for the first time or assessing her ability.  
  
My ability to what, though? Makoto wondered, tensing when Setsuna began talking again.  
  
"Makoto, the future is in danger again, but what kind of danger I don't know. Neither Neptune nor Uranus know either and the mirrors tell me nothing. But we three have the same feeling: you are involved, you are needed. That's why you're here."  
  
"Did you know before it happened that this -- "  
  
"Yes. And no one will shun you for it if you choose to tell them the story when this is all over, I give you that promise. The Dark Kingdom has allied themselves with equally dangerous humans. These are not the 'normal' people that they have been led to believe they are. They have their own form of power, though not quite like yours or mine, and twisted minds bent on power and immortality. That is why you must help Weiss put an end to this presented menace. If this warped immortality is achieved, the future we have worked for will be -- "  
  
"Destroyed?"  
  
"No. It will not be destroyed; it will freeze. Human kind will only be able to continue on so far under the guidance of these would-be rulers before everyone simply gives up on living."  
  
Makoto's eyes widened impossibly. She was silent trying to wrap her mind around the concept of life coming to a screeching halt with no warning whatsoever. And if she failed as an assassin . . . it would be her fault. She clenched her fists in her lap, in the process ruining her half finished bandaging job, and shut her eyes.  
  
"All right," she whispered, "I get it. I'll do this and I won't put the others or myself in danger because of regret or hate or something stupid like that. Setsuna, before you go, can you tell me one thing?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Omi. Is he . . . are we . . . related, in any way, shape, or form?" Makoto finally asked. True she had never gone on missions, but she hadn't stayed idle. She knew now that Omi was the son of Takatori Reiji, and she had often wondered if perhaps that man had ever had an affair with Manx (whom Makoto was, at this point, positive was her mother). It was logical that Manx might have joined with Kritiker to gain revenge on a man who had humiliated her.  
  
"The young boy you mean?" Setsuna asked. "Why I should think so, you *are* both human. Oh, and Makoto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Use something practical, like jitte, when you fight. Please? For Haruka's sake? She'll come after you herself if she sees you with a whip."  
  
Setsuna's parting words from three weeks ago still rang in Makoto's ears. It made her smile every time she thought of their talk. The mental image of a psychopathic Haruka coming after her with her Space Sword while chanting 'idiot!' was often enough to send Makoto into giggle fits. When she was alone, of course. It was also handy to keep her in good spirits during long days and nights of training and school. Her body was stronger than it had ever been without being transformed that she could remember. Yet she still hadn't received a mission. In some, okay, in *many* ways, Makoto was glad that she hadn't. She wasn't sure she was ready for it. But there was a small part of her that wanted to get used to the idea of missions and killing humans whom she had never heard of as opposed to youma who tried to attack her friends and adopted family.  
  
Working in a flower shop was pretty much everything she thought it would have been. Makoto had always loved plants, ever since she could remember she'd always felt at home in gardens or parks or forests. From Ran . . .  
  
Aya! His name is Aya now! she chided herself fiercely.  
  
From Aya she had learned the language of flowers for flower arrangements from the Victorian books and pretty soon the collection of teenaged girls got used to her presence in the shop. Makoto smirked devilishly to her newest arrangement. And to think that all it had taken was a bit of water from a hose that had "slipped" from her grasp.  
  
"Mako-chan."  
  
The girl looked up and gave Omi a smile. Since their talk, she'd opened as much to Ken and Omi as she dared. Youji she was wary of; something about him warned her away from trying to get too close to him until . . . until he was ready for it, Makoto had finally decided.  
  
"What is it, Omi-san?"  
  
"Here. Aya-kun made coffee. It's almost closing time."  
  
"Is it?" Makoto asked, looking at the clock mounted on the wall. It was indeed the time to close up the shop and wait for Manx to appear. She scrubbed at her eyes with her blouse sleeve and accepted the mug Omi held out to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Sipping at the hot coffee (light with three sugars . . . so Aya had remembered), the girl allowed herself to watch her fellow teammates. All were busy, except her, taking care of their various jobs. There was now a "free" slot to go with the chores, and today happened to be her "free" day.  
  
Makoto tensed and her eyes widened slightly as three raps, one clipped and two more leisurely delivered, sounded on the metal covering of Koneko no Sumu Ie. She knew enough after three weeks of intense training that this series of knocks meant that Manx was behind the metal and had a mission for them. The kids who frequented the shop, still mostly girls although there was a larger smattering of boys due to her own presence, had all gone home for dinner and school work and the sky was darkening with the coming of night. Omi gave Makoto a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as Ken bent to open the shutter for Manx. She gave him a grateful smile in return, but it did nothing to put her at ease.  
  
This was to be her first mission.  
  
No! she cried mentally. I'm not ready for this! I can't!  
  
But Manx stepped into the flower shop and held up the videocassette despite Makoto's mental denial. Nothing was said as the six trooped down to the mission room, and if anyone noticed Makoto keeping herself between Omi and Ken as much as possible, no one said anything. Was it her imagination, though, or was Manx keeping a closer eye on her than normal? As the other members of Weiß settled themselves round the dark room, Makoto stayed nearest to Omi. Out of all four, even Aya, she felt most at ease with him. Whether that was because of their close ages or something else she didn't quite know, and didn't care. When Persia's shadowed figure came on the screen she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
" Weiß," said his deep tenor. An image of a tall, thin, and balding man with a face that looked shrunken with age flashed on the screen. He wore a business suit that was impeccably clean. Makoto hissed and her eyes flashed angrily. Standing to the right and slightly behind the man stood a youma.  
  
"Yes, Makoto, that is right. This man is Chitose Sata, and he is one of Takatori Reiji's main financial backers. The woman with him is unknown, but distinctly not human. We believe her to be a youma from the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"But she looks human," said Omi, "How can we be sure she's not."  
  
"Oh, she's not. That, Omi-san," here Makoto's voice adopted somewhat of a mocking tone, "is Shizu of the third rank in the army of the Dark Kingdom. I remember her; she never shut up."  
  
Ken gave a wry grin, "Well, we'll just have to bring ear plugs."  
  
"Recently it has been noted that young boys and girls, between the ages of five and ten and the children of families working for Chitose, have been falling into comas, drained of their energy."  
  
"Sounds familiar," Makoto muttered.  
  
"It is unknown whether these children will survive or what their energy is being used for, but we believe it has to do with the making of some kind of weapon. This scheme must be ended! White hunters in the night, hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow!"  
  
The screen winked to black and Manx flicked the lights on. Makoto mentally cheered with relief. The dark mission room brought back way too many bad memories, and though she had learned to cope and not let them affect her, it was nicer not have to deal with them at all. Manx stood in front of the TV now, and Makoto realized with a start that the red haired woman was staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know this youma."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you deal with her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Omi and Ken glanced at each other, surprised by Makoto's easy acceptance of the mission. Closer inspection of the girl revealed that she seemed just as surprised as they. And further inspection of Aya and Youji revealed nothing. Omi sighed mentally; he hadn't thought it would, anyway.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand, though," Ken said suddenly. "Why do they need energy?"  
  
"When we dealt with the Dark Kingdom last time, they were using the energy to bring back Queen Metallica, who has lost her physical form, I guess, during the Last Battle. Maybe now they're using it to try to bring back Queen Beryl, who was the resident leader at the time. Metallica was destroyed completely." Makoto shrugged.  
  
Manx nodded her acknowledgement of the reply before turning to Ken. "Quite frankly, we don't know. These are new and strange beings to us and we don't yet know how to penetrate their headquarters. We don't know if they have a headquarters, and we don't know what they can do or know about us. Simply put: it's not worth the risk."  
  
"So we're going in to make it worth the risk?" Youji asked, irreverent as always. He gave Manx a lazy smile.  
  
"Something like that," the red haired woman agreed. "So I take it you're all in?"  
  
There was a chorus of shrugs and nods from the five members of Weiss. And so it was decided; they would all participate. Aya was up and out of the mission room silently and quickly. Youji followed close behind him, but Makoto waited until Ken and Omi were ready to leave. Even now she didn't relish the thought of giving up her sense of security, however false it was, by breaking away from them. Omi gave her a kind and reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be all right, Mako-chan."  
  
"He's right," Ken added, "you know how to use those jitte you picked out like you were born with them. Plus you've got powers that we don't. You'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks . . . I think. Though I'm not sure if I should be reassured knowing that I'll be able to kill a person like it's an everyday thing."  
  
"Mako-chan," said Omi, suddenly sharp voiced and irritated. "Get over it. Here, answer this: why can you kill youma without a second thought?"  
  
Makoto was silent as she thought about her answer. She had never been asked this particular question before, had never thought about her reasons and justifications for killing the youma of the Dark Kingdom. She had only ever been told that they were evil, and so had never stopped to ask if maybe they married and had children, if they were mothers, fathers, brothers, or sisters. She had never allowed herself to. She, Ken and Omi were out of the dark stairs that led down to the mission room and were walking through the brightly-lit living room.  
  
"I can because . . . because they hurt people. They hurt people I care for and love."  
  
"So do these men and women," Youji said. Makoto nearly jumped three feet in the air, but found herself able to refrain from crying out in surprise. Ken nodded in approval of her quick recovery. The blond man turned to face the three, who were standing behind the couch he sat on. He pinned Makoto with his intense stare as he continued.  
  
"They rip apart families, they ruin innocent lives in consequence of their actions. Some get rich off their actions. Others don't, but the damage they leave behind is often irreparable. They could be holding your friends or family in their grasp and you don't even know it. They could be hurting those you care about and love. So what's the difference?" asked Youji.  
  
Youji and Omi watched her intently, so there was no way to not answer. Gathering up everything she had ever learned about speech, Makoto prepared her response.  
  
"There isn't."  
  
Silence. Makoto's eyes were as wide as was physically possible but she didn't see the living room or her three teammates. That wasn't what she'd meant to say! She'd meant to list every single difference between the two cases that she could think of, and for a while she had had a very long list. But now . . .  
  
He's right. There is no difference. I'm just being selfish, I'm just thinking of myself and my own situation and my own . . . morals, if I can even call them that anymore. And if my actions let one of them get hurt tonight . . .  
  
She was vaguely aware of something stinging her eyes, which she closed tightly before turning her back on Youji. She kept them that way so she didn't have to look into his eyes, eyes that held as much pain as hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," Makoto whispered.  
  
And she walked as quickly as she dared without running to her room.  
  
~Owari, chapter 7~  
  
NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! It's done, chapter seven is done I tell you, DONE!!!  
  
*runs off laughing insanely*  
  
Okay, yeah, kinda strange, *shrugs* what can ya do? 


End file.
